Let's Play a Game
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Four teens, never once meeting each other, are thrown into a sick, twisted game, meant to teach them the value of their lives. Love and lust, envy and loss. Will their own sins kill them, or save them?
1. Chapter 1: Envy (8-21)

**Thank you if you take the time to read this story. Just a few important notes before you read the story:**

**Chapter Title: I will always put the date I upload the chapter into the title in parenthesis. This helps me and guests out a lot. I'll put the month first, than the date. So, for example, if I posted the chapter on May 30, I would put (5-30). Make sense? I hope so.**

******Other Stories: I hope that after you read this, you all check out my others stories. They are mostly all Fairy Tail with the pairing GraLu. I have a couple other pairings, though.**

**Requests: I take story requests, so if you have a certain pairing and/or story-line in mind, let me know and I'd be happy to have your dream come true :)**

**Reviews: Reviews encourage me to update and write faster and more! So make sure you review! And, for every 100 reviews, I give out a special prize, being a story dedicated to the 100th reviewer! (Also counts for 200th, 300th, 400th, ect.) This story can be for any anime I've seen (make sure you ask if you have one other than Fairy Tail or just check the list on my profile). I will do a full story, or just a one-shot if I have a lot of stories going on. So make sure you review after reading any chapter!**

**Story Idea: This just sort of came to me. This story will be kind of violent and depressing, but I hope you all still enjoy it. I'm debating whether or not to make this NaLu or GraLu, so you'll have to let me know as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Well aren't you hard working," Jellal said in a teasing voice, taking his seat.

Erza's eyebrow twitched. She gripped her pencil so hard it snapped. "I'm studying for the big test tomorrow!" she defended herself. She puffed out her cheeks and looked away from him. "Just because you don't have to study doesn't mean I can afford not to."

"Learning just comes easy to me." He folded his legs over his desk and put his hands behind his head. "A spaz like you wouldn't understand."

"I am not a spaz!" She yelled, jumping out of her seat. Her chair fell into her legs, knocking her forward. Her face fell straight into her textbook. The laughter from the man beside her made her quickly sit down, tapping her foot.

"I would love it if you demonstrated that non-spaz move again. Or maybe you have others?" he continued to tease her.

"You're an idiot!" She got up, slower this time, and went to walk out of the room. He quickly caught her wrist. She jerked her hand back so fast she fell on her butt.

"Jeez, I just touched you." He laughed and turned around in his seat. "You really are a spaz."

Erza was about to say something back, but the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She bit back her tears and ran out of the room, not bothering to grab her school bag.

She lived very close to the school, so she ran all the way home. Her mother greeted her at the door, but she ignored her. She passed her father, who was reading in the living room. Swinging her bedroom door open, she entered her room. Everything was perfectly positioned, just as one would expect from the Vice President of the Student Council. Of course, Jellal was first, just like he was at everything.

The first thing Erza did was pull out the drawer to her nightstand. She grabbed the silver knife that shimmered in the light as she turned it. She made sure to clean it after every use.

Erza Scarlet cuts herself. Many scars litter her arms and wrists. If anyone touched her, she jerks away in fear that they will see her skin. On this day, though, she takes it too far.

With a long swipe, she cuts her left wrist open. She barely winces, pain just a fading memory as of late. She swiped her other wrist before putting the knife down. Letting the blood drip to the floor, she went over to her closet. She pulled out every piece of clothing she owned and threw it on the bed. Grabbing the knife again, she started shredding the fabric.

Her clothing in shambles, she went back to cutting herself. She added small slashes to the skin near her left elbow down to that wrist. She sighed in content, welcoming the slight feeling of pain. She did the same thing to her other arm, but when she got to her wrist, she cut a lot deeper than she intended. Blood poured out of the wound at a faster rate than ever before. At first it was nice, but then it started to scare her. She was beginning to feel dizzy. Looking up, the last thing she saw was the door to her room opening before everything went black.

* * *

**I really hope you all stay to read the next chapter! This is the first of four "prologues." I really have big plans for this story, using many different genres, so I really think any one of you would like this.**

**Please support my other stories!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lust (8-23)

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Once again, this chapter is short. I might be updating later tonight, though. This is the second of four prologues. I hope all enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed onto Gray's face. He let out a deep groan, shielding his eyes. His head was pounding. It felt like someone was stabbing his gut.

"Gray, it's time to wake up," the sweet voice of Wendy reached his ears. She was the one who pulled the curtains aside. It just so happened that she shooed out her brother's guest earlier in the morning, as well. It was a routine that she wasn't exactly fond of, but she had to do it.

"Give me five more minutes," he mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. The stale scent of sex and alcohol reached his nose. At the moment, that was enough to make him want to throw up. He cursed and got out of bed.

"Do you want something to eat?" Wendy asked. She followed her brother out if his room and to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, but it wasn't like she wanted to be in there with him anyways.

Gray emerged a few minutes later, looking just as awful as he did going in. His hair was in disarray, his clothing absent aside from his boxers, a few bruises here and there, and a glare that could kill. That was the man that Wendy found herself loving to the moon and back. She was only eight, which was the fruitful age of wishing to marry your brother. Living alone with him, she sometimes imagined that they already were. It really just showed that she would love him no matter what.

"I'm fine," he said in regards to her earlier question about food. He moved past her and went to the kitchen. Opening up the pantry, he pulled out one of the dozens of bottles of alcohol in all sizes and shapes.

"Isn't it early?" Wendy asked. She was very mature for her age, actually. She knew that drinking was something adults did late at night, but Gray did it all day long.

Gray paused. He opened the pantry back up and grabbed a second bottle. "I'll be in my room." He brushed past her once again.

Wendy had to go to school after that, so she had no way of knowing that on this day, he would drink a little too much. He would drown his sorrows a little too deeply.

For Gray, it seemed like all his problems came back to him at once. He lost count of how many bottles he drank. And by himself, drinking that much is deadly. Well, it was. He passed out at about seven bottles.

He had no way of knowing that was the last time he would ever fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Love (8-23)

**So this is the third of four prologues. I'll probably post the fourth tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! By the way, you are all probably confused at this point, right? Well you'll understand soon enough. I hope you all stick with this story! I promise that it'll be worth it!**

* * *

"Don't think that you brats can get away with not doing the dishes!" Makarov yelled.

Lucy came running into the room. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, bowing. She felt someone grab her hips, which made her shriek in surprise and stand up. She shot a playful glare to the blonde behind her.

"I was just making sure I didn't run into you," Laxus said with a smirk. "No need to get so defensive."

"You aren't fooling anyone," Makarov said with a smirk of his own. "I'm leaving here in a couple minutes to go to that meeting with the school board, so I won't be here for a couple days. Make sure that you keep-up with everything, alright? And you better go to school, Laxus! You're not skipping like you did before!"

"Come on, Old Man, I was fifteen!" Laxus defended himself.

"Yes, but you still skipped! And you took Lucy with you! I don't need you corrupting her! I have high hopes for her," Makarov counted.

"Wow, thanks," Laxus mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, we have this under control," Lucy laughed. "You just go and enjoy your stay at the resort."

Makarov laughed awkwardly. "What resort?"

"Come on, we both know that you don't really go to a boring business meeting," Laxus said. "You guys all just meet to take a load off."

"I guess there's no hiding from you two," Makarov sighed. He checked the time on his watch. "Alright, I really need to get going. I'd say that I'll check up on you two, but I think you'll be okay." He hurried out of the room, grabbed his bags, and head out to catch his plane on time.

Laxus latched his arms around Lucy's waist. "We have the house all to ourselves tonight," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy felt chills go down her spine. She pushed on his head. "We have to clean up from dinner," she said.

He just hugged her tighter. "Aw, can't it wait? The Old Man won't even let me lay with you on the couch. I miss holding you sooooo much!" he whined, holding out the 'o' in 'so.'

"You're just a pervert, is all," she laughed, leaning back into him. She looked over onto the counter and saw that her phone was lit up, meaning she had a notification. She grabbed a hold of the arms wrapped around her waist and forced him to walk over there with her. She spun around so she could sit on the counter. He leaned over beside her. "Oh, someone tagged me in a picture on Instagram."

"'Had fun with Lucy. I think I tired her out, though?'" Laxus read the words with a clenched jaw. He looked at the picture of Lucy laying face-down on a bed. It was obvious that she had no top on, but the sheets were over her butt so one could only assume that she didn't have anything covering her there, either. "What the fuck is that?"

Lucy's eyes were wide, looking at her phone. She had spent the previous night at her friend's house. She had a swimming pool, so they both swam. The picture had to have been taken while she was sleeping. She could remember that they ended up having a mud fight, so her swimming suit was in the washer. It was actually her friend's older brother, Loke, that posted the picture. He had participated in the mud fight, so he did technically take part in making her tired.

"Laxus, I-" she tried to explain, but he interrupted her.

"Fuck, Luce," he cursed, turning away and running a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me? It's better than finding out this way. Look, just because you live with me doesn't mean that we have to be together, you know. It's not like I'd kick you out or anything."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're not upset," she said. She was about to tell him what happened, but he interrupted her again.

"You're dead wrong if you think I'm not pissed," Laxus said, spinning back around. "How in the hell do you think to being a whore would make me happy?! I'm not looking to date some slut!" In his rage, he stormed out of the kitchen. She could clearly hear him slam the front door.

Lucy fell to her knees. "Whore" and "slut" rang through her mind like a broken song. She had always felt like she didn't deserve him, but it felt like it was finally ringing true. For the pasr couple years, whenever she was alone, she found herself falling into a dark pit in her mind. And at that moment, she found herself slipping into that pit.

With robotic movements, she got herself off the ground and went upstairs. She wandered into Laxus's room. It didn't even faze her to see his room messy with clothing everywhere. She stumbled onto his bed and crawled over to the nightstand and opebed the drawer. Fishing through the random items, she pulled out what she wanted. Wih a few tears going down her cheeks, she put it up to her head.

She he didn't think twice before pulling the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4: Loss (8-29)

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating! School started and I've just been super busy. I'm already on Chapter 6 for this story, but I literally had no time to even post what was written. I'll be updating my other stories as I finish them. Most of them I have half a chapter done, I just need to finish it. **

**Anyways, a lot of you guys are asking about me killing everyone. Why not? No, there's actually a method to my madness. For this story to happen, everyone has to die. Good news, though! This is the last character! The next chapter will actually start the story :)**

**Please check out my other stories and review!**

* * *

The sound of music blaring reached Natsu's ears the moment he stepped out of his car. He made his way to the house that was the source of the noise. It was only a matter of time before someone called the police, so he wasn't planning on staying long.

"Hey, Natsu!" some nameless kid greeted him. Natsu was pretty popular, so almost everyone knew him. He barely knew anyone, actually. He didn't have many friends. "Everyone's smoking outside."

"Hey, Man, thanks," Natsu said, patting his shoulder. He made his way outside. It was known that he was into drugs, so of course a kid he don't know would know exactly where to send him so he could enjoy the party himself.

"The party has finally arrived!" Bora bellowed. He was the one throwing the party that evening. He went over and slung his arm around Natsu's shoulders. "Come have a joint with us!" He led him over to the side of the yard where everyone was sitting and smoking. Everyone quickly cleared a spot for the two.

"I can't stay long," Natsu said as he took a hit of the joint passed to him. He handed it to the guy beside him. "I really just came to see what I can take home."

"You ran out?" Bora asked. He took a hit of the joint in his hand and passed it to Natsu. There were three joints being passed in there circle of people.

"Gildharts has been up my ass lately," Natsu sighed, taking a hit. He passed it. "He's enforced weekly checks to my apartment."

"That sucks ass," Bora laughed. It was already his turn again.

"Hey, the guy's paying for my place. I guess I should find good hiding spots if I care that much." Natsu shrugged. He took his third hit for the night. "Okay, that's enough. I gotta drive home still. Can I get some shit so I can go home?"

"Of course, of course," Bora said. "If you're looking for pills, there's a bowl somewhere inside. Ask around for whatever else you want. Tell 'em I said it's free."

"You're a life saver," Natsu said. He made his way back inside, stumbling around only a little. He found the bowl he was told about pretty quickly. He looked inside at all the pills, varying in sizes and colors.

He's taken his fair share of pills before, but he's never farmed. He's really only heard of farming from Bora. People would go to a party, being whatever pills they could get their hands on, then add them to the bowl. With dozens of people doing that, there was really no telling what you could be taking. Honestly, he really didn't find himself caring. He shoved his hand in the bowl, grabbed a handful, and put it in his pocket.

He didn't really remember the ride back to his house. He didn't really park his car that well, either. All that mattered to him at the moment was getting inside.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he made his way inside, only closing the door halfway. He plopped down onto his sofa and pulled all the pills from his pocket. Some rolled onto the floor, but most landed on the coffee table as intended. Grabbing the cup of flat soda beside him, he put some in his mouth. He popped some pills, then swallowed.

Doing that a few times, it didn't take long before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Where am I? (9-8)

**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. So I really want to start doing more things when I update, so I'll be adding some things to the author's notes. I'll try to do this with all my stories. I'll have the Review Corner, which is where I'll post my favorite reviews from the previous chapter. I'll probably always do a quote that reminds me of the chapter you're about to read, or just one I love. I'll also be putting the song I'm listening to while I post the chapter, just so you guys can see some cool songs to look up.**

**Review Corner: **

DemiseSurvive: _I can't wait for you to publish the next chapter. And by the way it sounds, it's like they are going into a labyrinth or are going to be stuck somewhere, where they have to kill other people till they are the survivors..._

CelestialTitania: _A cutter, an alcoholic, suicide, and druggie, Wow. And seriously everyone has to die?! What sort of creepy and depressing story is this exactly?! Poor Natsu! What would ever cause him to take drugs! You are gonna answer why they did all this, yeah?_

**Quote: **I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life. ~Jean Giraudoux

**Song: **White Rabbit by Egypt Central

**One more**** thing!**** As you may know, if you read my story, _Bleeding Mascara_, I am going to be writing a novel. I decided that, if a few of you wish and think its a good idea, I would invite a few people to my Google Docs to read the story as I write it. You would get to add your input, edit, and be one of the first to read it. So if you are interested, PM me! You have to have an account on FanFiction to help out. Also, I'll check for a few things. If you write your own stories, that would be great, since you have experience writing. You don't have to write to help out, though. And if just want to be there to read and say what you think, that's great, too! I could use some feedback. I'm not sure when I'll start writing, but it will be a little while, since I'd want to get ahead on all my stories on here. So you all have plenty of time to think and decide if you want to help.**

* * *

Erza snapped her eyes open. She looked at the cement below her nose. She wasn't quite sure where she was. Sitting up, she looked around. Bars extending from the floor to the ceiling were directly in front of her. Off to her left she found an old cot. There was nothing to her right or behind her.

She looked down at her arms. She was more than surprised to see them bare. There were no scars or blood. "Was I just dreaming it?" she asked herself. It seemed so real. She had cut herself to the point of being so dizzy that she passed out. But if she really did do that, then where were the marks? The pain?

Where was she?

She shakily got up to her feet. Walking along the cool surface of the cement, she reached the bars. Gripping them tightly, she tried to look down the hallways to her left and right. It was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. The only thing visible was cement wall in front of her with a small torch on it, a tiny fire at the tip. That was the only source of light for the room she was in, as well. Thinking about it, it did seem like she was in a jail cell. That couldn't have even possible, though.

X

Gray groaned as he woke up, rolling over. His body smacked hard against a cement floor. He rubbed his head and sat up. The bed beside him was not the one that he remembered falling asleep on. It was considerably smaller.

Standing up, he stretched his arms above his head. He scratched his stomach, but he was surprised to feel fabric. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He would have never worn something so hideous. He looked around and soon discovered that he was in a jail cell of sorts.

"What the hell?" he asked aloud. He looked out at the torch flickering on the wall on the other side of the bars. It was very small and provided little light. He began to wonder all the more where he was.

X

Lucy sat up the second she awoke. She frantically looked around for any signs of life, but saw none. What really stood out to her was the small torch on the other side of mysterious bars. With further inspection, she discovered that she was in a jail cell wearing a bright jumpsuit.

She ran up to the bars. "No! Let me out!" she screamed. The light flickered slightly, but nothing happened. "Where am I?! Is anyone there?!"

X

Natsu's eyes flung open. He looked around. He saw a cot beside him hanging from the ceiling. Even stranger than that, he saw a torch with the fire aiming towards the ground. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed. He'd never seen fire do that before.

With a thud, his legs flipped over and his back slammed into the ground. He realized that he was just propped against the wall upside-down. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"This is weird," he mumbled. "I don't remember ever getting arrested."

X

Three loud clangs resonated through the four jail cells. The back walls all lifted, revealing the cells to one another in a plus formation. The four occupants stared wide-eyed at one another. They didn't dare step into the square space common to them all.

"I see you have all finally arrived," an eery voice spoke, sending chills down all their spines. "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel."

With a crack, a puff of smoke appeared, quickly filling the whole area. All four of the announced parties coughed, waving there hands to try to clear the smoke. When it finally dissipated, they all saw a man standing in the center square. He had black hair that reached just past his ears and a layer of white hair beneath it. The right side of his head had a few strands tied together by red beads. His lips were black, his eyes red, and his neck tied with a belt. Oddly enough, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"I'm so glad that you could all join me," he said in a sing-song voice. He lowed his chin and smirked. "My name is Midnight, and I'm going to make your lives hell." He walked towards Erza. He stopped just before he stepped inside the square of her cell. He started walking the boarder, observing his captives. He stopped in front of Natsu.

"I have a great idea!" Midnight exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. He spun around. "Let's play a game, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6: Black Pills (9-28)

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors! I didn't proofread this. And I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for a month. I'm going to update all my stories today, so don't worry. Time just got away from me. I'll try to be better. Promise.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"I have an idea!" Midnight exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. He spun around. "Let's play a game, shall we?" He chuckled. "We'll be playing a lot of games, actually."

He walked straight towards Lucy. She visibly swallowed. "Now, what is your sin?" he asked. He put his finger under her chin, lifting it up. "Ah, yes. You're the fool that fell in love. I have the perfect game for you." He lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers.

Lucy gasped as she felt her clothes disappear. She moved to cover her body, but she found that she was handcuffed. Her body wasn't completely bare for long, though. She watched clothes appear on her body. They weren't much of clothes, though. She was wearing black thigh-high boots, a black skirt that didn't even reach her butt, and an orange bandeau. She felt her face heating up at the outfit.

"I think your friends will enjoy that a bit more, hmm?" Midnight hummed. He made a direct line for Erza. She didn't even flinch. "You're not scared of what I might dress you in? Oh well, I'll have plenty of other chances to scare you."

Erza's jumpsuit disappeared. Her clothes were already underneath. She was wearing a cotton white shirt and gray sweats. She was happily surprised at the modest outfit.

"I suppose I had my fun for the moment," Midnight said. He snapped his fingers, and Lucy's clothes changed to match Erza's. Gray's and Natsu's followed suit. "I think I'll start the first game later. For now, I'll let you all get settled."

In a puff of smoke, Midnight was gone. They found themselves all in one jail cell. It was clear that they weren't sure what to do at that point. There they were, four total strangers, in an unknown place. Luckily, Erza broke the silence.

"I'm Erza, Vice President of the Student Council at Mermaid Heal High School. I'm eighteen-years-old, so I'm a senior," she introduced herself, hoping that everyone would do the same. Luckily, they did.

"I'm Natsu. I eighteen, also a senior, at Blue Pegasus High School," Natsu introduced himself.

"I'm Gray, age nineteen. I graduated from Sabertooth last year," Gray said, taking his turn.

"I guess that leaves me," Lucy laughed. "I'm Lucy. I'm a junior at Fairy Tail High School, so I'm seventeen."

Erza nodded in approval. "Now that we all know a little bit about each other, I think we should take some time to assess the situation," she effortlessly took charge of the situation. "It seems that we were all taken by Midnight somehow. It would be nice if we are all connected somehow, but I think right now it would be best to know where we are first."

"That guy has some sort of power," Lucy said. "I didn't know it was possible to have superpowers, but he clearly does. I mean, he is doing some pretty amazing things."

"This may all just be a dream," Natsu said, shrugging. "I mean, I've never even heard of you guys until now."

"We'll drive ourselves crazy if we think like that," Erza said, shaking her head. She let out a shaky breath. "What was the last thing you all remember before waking up here?"

Silence. It was clear no one wanted to talk. They were each too much in their own world to realize each other's silence. Gray was wondering how much alcohol he had left. Lucy was thinking of her fight with Laxus. Natsu was thinking about whether or not he would be able to hide the pills before Gildharts showed up again. Finally, Erza was scratching her arms, wanting nothing more than to find something sharp.

"I think we should all go to sleep," Lucy finally said. "Maybe we'll all wake up to find this a crazy dream."

X

To all their dismay, in the morning, they were greeted by the cold floor of their cell. They looked at each other without saying anything. They weren't really sure what the could say.

"I see you're finally awake," Midnight said, snatching their attention. He was fiddling with the lock of their cell. It opened with a loud click. "It's time for breakfast." They had no other choice but to follow him.

The hallways was long and dark. Sometimes they could feel water dripping down on them. At least they hoped it was water. When they got to a large oak door, they were shoved inside a large room. There was a small card table in the center of the room. That was all.

"Please, please, come in!" Midnight exclaimed, pushing them further. He walked over the table and looked down as if he had no clue what was on the menu. He acted surprised to find four pills resting on a silver platter. "My, my, tasty, huh?" He looked right at Natsu as he said that. The pinkette paled.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Natsu hissed. He was relieved to see that no one else seemed to accuse him of taking drugs. He wasn't sure why he cared what they though, though.

"It's time to play our first official game!" Midnight said with a disturbing smile. "As you can see, there are four pills on this table." He motioned towards the black capsules. "Three are exactly the same, while the last one has a bit of a bite to it." He laughed. "You all must take one. Good luck~"

The four exchanged glances, not sure if they should take any at all. What did he mean by "bite?" Would it kill them? Was it spicy? They weren't quite sure.

There was a clunking noise, and they all were surprised to see a timer. It was counting down from twenty seconds. "Something bad will happen if you don't take the pills before time runs out~" Midnight sang.

They didn't even move a single muscle. In now time at all, the buzzer sounded. The top of the timer popped off. Large, whispy shadows poured out the opening. Lucy screamed in horror. They all tried to run, but they were effortlessly caught. The shadows started to pierce their skin, blood splattering to the floor, mixing together. The blood swirled around until it turned purple. They were thrown towards the purple mess, which turned out to be a hole.

A collective gasp was let out as everyone fell to their knees. They looked up to see that there was still eighteen seconds left. It was all an illusion. That didn't stop them from jumping up towards the table, though. They all grabbed a pill and swallowed it without any liquid.

They all waited patiently, but nothing happened. They couldn't tell which pill had a bite to it, since it didn't seem to effect any of them.

"Very good," Midnight said, clapping. "You all cleared the first game. The pills were all safe. I just needed to teach you all that you need to follow what I say, despite the consequences." He started walking away.

"Wh-what about the shadows?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Midnight hummed, looking over his shoulder. An unnatural smirk spread across his features. "What shadows?"

They didn't have time to worry about what he said, because before they knew it, they were back in individual cells. They couldn't even ask each other. But even though they were in separate rooms, they all thought the same thing.

What the hell is going on?


	7. Chapter 7: Just Cut Yourself (10-26)

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short, but I really want to keep it at one game per chapter. And the next chapter will be much longer. As for the Review Corner, I just couldn't decided which reviews were my favorite! So a lot will be featured.**

**Review Corner: **

CelestialTitania: _Is it bad that I'm loving this story? The insanity is beautifully coordinated and there's an active action in every sentence of the story. This might be my favourite story of your's yet as of now second to only Bleeding Mascara._

ThatWeirdGirlOverThere: _Oh, oh, oh, oh! I can't wait for the next chapter! I loooooove this. Waaaay too much. *wants to scream but can't because people is sleeping* Bye! P.S.: I think Lucy might have worn that in the manga/anime (you know what I mean)...  
Now Really, Bye!_

BitterSweet Crazy: _Okay that's what I'm wondering...What the hell is going on? I guess Midnight has a suck game going on..._

BlueLight4: _Seriously.. can i ask the same question? what the hell is going on? xD i really like the progress of this do update!_

**Next to be Updated: My Summer Romance **

**Remember to review and support my other stories!**

* * *

They didn't really know how much time had passed before they were gathered again. They didn't seem to get hungry, so days could have passed without them knowing. Lucy busied herself by making slashes with chalk on the wall for every five minutes that passed, but she stopped after a few hundred slashes. Gray tossed the empty cup that he found in his cell around. Natsu had a bunch of little pebbles. Midnight seemed to just have something in each of their cells to remind them of their sins, except for Lucy, since chalk didn't really seem to mean anything.

Erza wasn't quite so lucky. She found a glass box under her bed. Inside was a razor blade. She tried and tried, but the box never opened a crack. She even tried throwing it against the wall. It seemed more logical for it to be plastic, but it was definitely glass. She was tortured the most, since her peace was only a thin sheet of magical glass away. At least, magic glass was the only explanation.

The four were gathered in a surprisingly comfortable looking room. There were two couches, a coffee table, a large TV, and a billiards table. There was a note on the coffee table saying to just enjoy themselves. It did seem suspicious, but they figured they should enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Lucy and Erza sat together on one of the couches. The blonde had her knees pulled up to her chest, her back against the arm of the couch. Erza was sitting cross-legged facing Lucy, so her back was against the armrest, as well.

"So do you have anyone special at home?" Lucy asked. She wasn't comfortable just staring at each other, so she decided to break the silence.

Erza tensed up at the question. She didn't really have anyone important in her life. Jellal's face did haunt her, though. He wasn't special. He was just her rival. They hated each other. "I don't have anyone," she whispered. "That's probably why I'm here."

Lucy shifted. "What do you mean?" She was really wondering why everyone was there. They were all wondering that. It was clear to each of them that they killed themselves, but they didn't know each other's pain and actions.

Erza sighed. "I cut myself. That time I did too deeply." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, only for them to fall back into place. "I don't really think anyone will miss me, though."

The conversation seemed to die there. The room feel silent besides the clacking as the boys played pool. They hadn't talked, and they weren't planning on it.

X

"I'm pleased to see that you could all make it!" Midnight exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "You are going to love today's game, Erza."

The four captives were brought to a room. They weren't sure what size or what was contained, since the room was completely black. That just made Midnight's voice seem more ominous, his words bouncing off every inch of the place.

"As you may know by now, Little Erza likes to play with blades. So, in honor of her hobby, we are going to play a little game." The way he said "hobby" left none of them at ease.

The room suddenly lit up. Midnight seemed to enjoy putting things on tables, because there were four tables in the room forming a square. Looking closely, each table has a different weapon. One has daggers, one had small blades like razors, another had swords, and the last one had many pieces of barbed wire.

"You will all stand at a station. Afterwards, you get to pick which items from your table you'd like to use. You get to take turns using them on each other. Erza will have fun with this, right?" The way Midnight looked at a Erza made her tear up. "What? Are you saying you don't like harming people? You harm yourself just fine! Time to pick a station!"

Erza found herself running to the table with razor blades. She picked one up, feeling the cool metal between her fingers. She wanted nothing more to just escape to her own work, but she wasn't about to cut herself with everyone watching her.

Lucy picked the table with barbed wire. She figured she could do the least amount of harm with it, and she really didn't want to hurt anyone in the room. Well, maybe Midnight. Gray picked the daggers, leaving Natsu with the swords.

"Erza will be the first target!" Midnight shouted.

To their surprise, everyone's body moved on their own. The three lunged towards Erza, swinging their weapons. It was clear that their intent was to hurt her. That's when Erza realized the point of this game. Whoever was it had to defend herself or hisself against the others. Midnight knew she would pick the razor blades, so he made everyone else's weapon around that. It would be impossible for her to block anything with little pieces of metal.

That's when she got cut. Gray swiped right past her, a stunned look on his face. A thick gash was made in her arm, and some blood hit the floor. He fell to his knees, no longer being controlled. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

Natsu cut across her chest. She screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground, as well. This pain didn't feel good at all. It almost made her question why cutting herself felt wonderful by any means.

"Erza!" Lucy cried out. She wiped her wire out. Luckily the redhead dodged. "I don't want to hurt you." The blonde had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Erza started running. She was a pretty fast runner, so she managed to keep her distance from Lucy. She looked behind her to see where the blonde was, only to trip over one of the tables. The blade she was holding like a life line slid across her head. That was the feeling she missed.

A soft clatter was heard. Lucy looked at had empty hands, a smile on her face. "I'm not being controlled anymore!" The barbed wire lay at her feet.

"Gray's turn!" Midnight shouted.

Everyone jumped to their feet, running at Gray all at once. The raven haired boy picked up his sword and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"Cut yourself!" Erza shouted. "I think the point of this is for everyone to cut themselves at least once!" This was a game, after all. She figured there had to be some trick to it they didn't know about. With her having blades, everyone could easily block her. It'd be hard for her to cut anyone. And that was the point.

Since Gray wasn't being controlled, he ran right towards Erza. He grabbed the blade out of her hand. Everyone stopped moving. "So you're right," he said in amazement. "I just have to cut myself?" Erza nodded weakly. He pressed the cool blade to his skin, swiping it across. A strong stinging sensation was felt, but it was more of a numb feeling than anything.

When Lucy and Natsu's turn came, they both went to Erza's table and got a blade. Everyone ended up cutting themselves. And as a momenta for there game, Midnight gave them each a drawstring bag. He said that would be where they keep there things. A small case was at the bottom with a razor blade inside. It was rubber, so it wouldn't hurt them, but Erza still found comfort in it being there.


	8. Chapter 8: Maze Fun (12-1)

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I just want to have one game per chapter.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The days seemed to drag on even more than before. Erza liked to hold the rubbed blade, pretending it could actually bring herself the relief she craved. The other three just threw their bag around, trying to entertain themselves. The items they had before the Blade Game disappeared, so they only had their rubber blades and bags.

When Midnight finally announced the next game, it seemed as if he was using an intercom. They could all hear him from their individual rooms. "Welcome all!" He spoke as if it was the first time meeting them all. "Today we're going to play an easier game. When your doors open, go ahead and step out." With a clang that echoed through the dark cells, each door was opened. "Remember to have fun!"

Erza was the first to leave her cell. She could either go left or right. She decided to go left. Running her hand along the wall, she stumbled along the dark, damp hallway. It was difficult to see, so when an intersection cut the hallway into five paths, her hand slipped off the wall. She fell onto the floor. She felt something sticky beneath her. Keeping her mind at ease, she convinced herself it was only mud. She had no other choice but to get up and blindly pick a path and hope for the best.

Natsu was more fortunate. He had one clear path. He was still in the same damp hallways as Erza, but torches lit his path. The floor was all black, but he noticed that ahead, their was a white tile. He stopped before it, not sure if it was some sort of trap. Kneeling down, he touched the white with one finger. An overwhelming pain ran through his body. He screamed and fell back.

The whole path in front of him changed to odd checked tiles. Some white tiles were close, others were far apart. He started walking, avoiding the white spaces. It really made him wonder what kind of game this was.

Lucy seemed to be having the easiest time. That is until she heard a scream. She jumped, spinning around. "Natsu?" she whispered. Looking around, all she could see was tall green hedges. The blue sky above her had gray clouds. She wasn't sure if it could rain or not. She hoped it wouldn't. She continued on, aimlessly wondering around. It seemed like time had completely stopped. There wasn't even a breeze.

A loud squealing made her stop completely. Slowly turned around, she saw a bunny standing behind her. It's neck was bleeding heavily. She didn't even have to think about helping it. Her body just moved on its own. She scooped it up, trying to figure out why it was bleeding. Lightly touching it's neck, she couldn't even find a cut anywhere. The blood didn't seem to be coming from anywhere.

"What the...?" She watched as its tan fur turned an oil black. Feathers started to form over its fur. A scream erupted from her lips. Hundreds of crows burst from the rabbit's body, flying straight towards her. She ran away as fast as she could.

She had been trying to remember which paths she took, but with crows attacking her, she quickly abandoned that. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Right. Straight. Left. She ran any way she could to get away. It seemed as if she lost a couple birds at every turn, until, finally, she was alone. Exhausted, she fell to her knees.

"Lucy!"

Her head snapped up. Someone was standing of her. Her vision was a little fuzzy from running so much. When she was finally able to focus on the person, she saw it was Laxus. Her mind started swirling. "How did you get here?" she asked breathlessly. Then she realized it wasn't the best thing for him to be in this hell. "No! Go home!"

"I can't do that," Laxus said in the gentle tone he only ever used with her. She noticed him pull something out of his pocket. Her eyes widened. "Why did you leave me? I loved you. If I can't even get a common whore to love me enough to stay, how could I ever have anyone? Goodbye, Luce."

/"Laxus, no!"/

She screamed as loud as she could, but the words never reached her ears. She blinked her overflowing tears away and lunged at him. The gun he had slid away. She felt gentle hands grasp her arms. They weren't the large calluses hands of Laxus. They were softer, thinner. A gasp left her lips as she opened her eyes. Gray was laying beneath her.

"Lucy!" he said in relief, sitting up and tightly hugging her to his chest. "I kept calling your name but you couldn't hear me. Who were you yelling for? Laxus?"

Lucy started crying tears of joy rather than fear. Laxus was okay. She was okay. Gray was okay. It was such a relief. "I was so scared." Despite her fear, she started shaking in his arms. She didn't think twice about tightly hugging him back.

A light rain started to fall around them. It eventually started to pour. Gray and Lucy didn't seem to react at all. They just held each other, happy to be safe in each other's arms.

From above the whole maze, Midnight chuckled to himself. He watched Natsu struggle to only step on the black squares. Erza was stumbling around blinding, hurting herself on the odd things he had laying on the paths she took. A few nails here, a wild dog there. She didn't see any of it coming. When he found Lucy and Gray to be together in the state they were, he chuckled to himself.

"The lover and the luster, huh? I didn't see that coming. I figured she would go for the Druggie. No matter. As long as they find some happiness. I wouldn't want them to think of this place as all bad."

The game continued until Natsu collapsed from exhaustion, Erza from pain, and after Gray and Lucy fell asleep. They were all returned to their separate cells with Midnight pleased with the day's game.


End file.
